Austin Matelson
|hometown = Professional Wrestler|occupation = Woodland Hills, CA|Currently1 = Jury Member|TwitterUserName = JudasDraven|InstagramUserName = judasdraven}} Austin Matelson was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 17''. For a majority of the game, he aligned with his showmance Liz Nolan and her sister Julia Nolan and was a part of The Sixth Sense and Scamper Squad alliances. Austin was a huge target in the first few weeks because he made a big mistake about telling Jason about the Twin Twist. However, he was later forgiven. He actually made it farther than any other houseguest in terms of nominations, not even touching the block until week 11, where he was finally nominated by HoH Steve Moses. When he was re-nominated by Vanessa Rousso in Week 12, he was blindsided and evicted by her with a tied vote. He placed 5th and was the 7th member of the jury. He was extremely bitter at Vanessa for betraying and evicting him. After she evicted him, he told her that she will not win, and after reaching the jury house he said he will make sure that Vanessa does not win and told the other jury members that her game was flawed. On finale night, he was still bitter at Vanessa and hoped she would get evicted. Ultimately, he got his wish as Vanessa became the 9th and final member of the jury. He received criticism for being bitter about his eviction and for proceeding ahead with a showmance with Liz, without officially ending his relationship with his on-again, off-again girlfriend prior to entering the house. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 30 Hometown: Woodland Hills, California Current City: Woodland Hills, California Occupation: Professional wrestler Three adjectives that describe you: Taut, equivocal, and passionate. Favorite Activities: Gymnastics, cheerleading, yoga, Pilates, reading, writing, and people watching. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Being cut off from my routine and from my family. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: I liked Dr. Will and Howie the most. They are complete opposites, Will being the player I would study and try to emulate, but Howie I found hilarious and fun. What are you afraid of: Scissors, train tracks, truth claims, and living an average life. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Silence makes losers of us all. What would you take into the house and why: Three Color Me Badd CDs, in case the first two broke. Austin grew up with four younger siblings, all girls. His parents were hippies who let him stop going to school before eighth grade! Although he was never pushed to study, he was always self-disciplined and got up at 6 AM to read and exercise. It paid off, as he later received a Masters degree in Medieval History and fulfilled his childhood dream of becoming a pro wrestler. He is known as the wrestler Judas. His looks are deceiving, as he is a flower child who does a yoga stance as opposed to beating down his opponent.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215041/ Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Austin and Liz has ended their relationship, as revealed on February 10, 2016.. * Austin attended the Big Brother Primetime Special of The Price is Right that aired on May 24, 2016. However, Austin did not compete himself. * On May 29, 2019, it was announced that Austin was signed to the All Elite Wrestling as Luchasaurus, where he is in a tag team with Jungle Boy (real name Jack Perry, son of late actor Luke Perry) as the tag team "A Boy and his Dinosaur". Trivia * Austin was supposed to be a contestant on Big Brother 16 but had to drop out due to the fact that his girlfriend was nervous. * Of all the Houseguests in Big Brother 17 (US), Austin went the longest without being nominated, being first put on the block on Day 79. ** Austin is the second houseguest in Big Brother history to make it past Day 78 without ever being nominated, the first being Derrick of BB16. The third and fourth are James and Nicole in BB18. The fifth is JC in BB20. The sixth and seventh are Holly and Tommy in BB21. * He is the first person to be evicted by a tie-breaker since Amanda Zuckerman and the first male to be evicted by a tie-breaker since Jeff Schroeder. * Despite asking Julie Chen to be on The Bold & The Beautiful after his eviction, he was not put on the show, while his rivals Jason Roy, Meg Maley, James Huling and John McGuire did appear on the show. * At the live finale, when Dr. Will Kirby was with the jury, Austin told Will that he would consider voting for Steve to win if he evicted Vanessa. However, he ended up voting for Liz because he was in a relationship with her at the time. Regardless, he was very happy that Steve won. * Austin is tied with Andy Herren, Cody Calafiore, Nicole Franzel, James Huling, JC Mounduix and Kaycee Clark for the most eviction votes cast in a season, with 12. * Austin is the third houseguest to be a permanent and a dethroned HOH in Big Brother 17, following Becky Burgess and Liz Nolan respectively. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Jury Members Category:5th Place